


I’m Done

by White_Ferret



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Side!Logan, Dark Side!Virgil, M/M, Manipulative!Patton, Other, Paranoia!Virgil, Unsympathetic!Patton, abusive!Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Five sides were done playing Patton’s games.(Takes place during Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity l Roman “Princey” Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity l Remus “The Duke” Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit l Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic l Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality l Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for ideas I had but for some reason never posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were done playing Patton's games.

Thomas woke up in a cold sweat. Why would he dream of that? He hoped to talk to his sides in the morning and went back to bed, hoping he would sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

  
He sighed as he finished explaining what he dreamt of to his sides. Virgil looked indifferent, Logan looked like he was just _barely_ managing to hide his anger, Roman looked confused as hell, and Patton looked mad.

These were unusual emotions the others showed. Then someone showed up. He was dressed in a green suit similar to Roman but his was black with a neon green sash. He had purple eyeshadow and a grey streak in his hair.   
  


He looked alarmed and immediately after he came in, he ran to Virgil. Thomas looked over at virgil and saw him smile at the new side softly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I swear, I didn't mean too! I didn't mean to make him hate me, or give him those nightmares!" The new side looked so upset. Virgil just smiled at him. "Don't worry Re. We all make mistakes. I know you didn't mean too, it was an accident. Thomas was just telling us about it. Since he didn't know about you yet, he was scared. He doesn't hate you. I promise."

_'Re? Virgil knows him? He was the one to give me those nightmares? And as Anxiety, wouldn't Virgil be more upset?'_

'Re' looked around him and saw Logan first. "Lo! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" 

Logan just rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Honestly Re, you saw me last night. That was less then 24 hours ago. Hardly a long time."

Thomas was surprised. Logan was smiling too! and he called someone by a nickname! Just who was this side?

The side looked at him next. His eyes widened. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Remus. I am Dark Creativity or Intrusive Thoughts, and I am a Dark Side. I am one of the Creativity Twins. I'm sorry about the nightmares I gave you, I swear I didn't mean too. I was just really emotional last night and I went overboard."

Roman made himself known in that moment. "What do you mean 'one of the Creativity Twins'? There is only one creativity and that's me."

Remus looked right at Roman and his eyes watered slightly. "Ro? Is that you?". Virgil smiled again. "It's him Re."

Remus walked over to Roman slowly and higged him gently. Roman didn't know how to react but it felt right so he hesitantly hugged back.

"You don't remeber me do you? Para warned me about this. I'm your twin brother, we were separated when we were younger. I went with the dark sides because of what I reprisent and Para found me. _He_ took you and made sure we never saw each other. I guess he made sure you never knew abot me too."

The way he spat out the word he shocked Roman and Thomas. Patton looked confused and scared. "Who is he?

Remus glared at Patton with so much hatred Thomas felt it. For a few seconds, he could feel nothing but hatred for Patton. But it was gone as fast as it came. "Don't act innocent _Morality_. You took Para from us! Control told us you've been hurting him too. You made Roman forget!"

Thomas had never been afraid of his sides before, not even Deceit. But looking at Remus, who was standing in front of Roman protectively, glaring hatefuly at Patton, hee felt terrified of him. But he was also curious. Who was Para?

"Remus, who's Para? You've mentioned him twince now but I've never heard of him."

Like a switch had been flipped, Remus smiled fondly at Thomas. "Paranoia. The King of the Dark Sides. He was the one who found me after King had been split. For a long time, Para was the only one to care for me. I could tell he was afraid of me, or at least of the things I said. But never once did he let it get the better of him. He was there when I woke up from a nightmare, he was there when my intrusive thoughts were getting worse, he was there when I just needed a hug. Then one day, he brought Dee home! And we became closer. Since the dark side house is in the back of your mind, it gets cold. And Dee's cold blooded so we were constantly hugging. Most night, we slept in a cuddle pile to preserve body heat. Then Control came along. He could only come sometimes but when he did, it was fun. But one day, Para didn't come back from his daily rounds in the Subconscious. He didn't come home the day after that, or the day after that. But after three days, Control came and told us Para had been taken by Patton. We talk to him when we can, but it's not the same."

Suddeny, things started making sense. How Virgil appeared out of nowhere one day, how sometimes a part of his body would hurt, how Virgil seemed to stay away from Patton. Virgil was Paranoia.

"Virge, you're Paranoia, aren't you? But then who's Control?"

Virgil nodded and wiped his cheek. One the foundation was gone, he could see a big black bruise. It looked incredibly painfull. "I am Control. That is my dark side name. Theonly reasons I satyed with the light sides were to make sure Roman was safe and as a spy. But I didn't want to leave when Virgil came. I would keep Remus and Deceit updated on what was going on."


	2. After the split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people said they liked I'm Done so I'm going to make it an actual story. This chapter will be centered around Remus and Virgil. If something doesn't make sense to you, leave a comment and I'll explain.

Cold. That was all he felt. It was dark and he was cold. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he was scared. Remus just wanted to be with his brother but he didn't know where Roman was. He looked around and all he saw was black. He felt the sting of tears as he started crying softly.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please! I don't want to be alone..."

His voice trailed off as he finally gave in to the tears. He sobbed quietly, wishing more then anything to be with his brother. He didn't know how long he was here when he heard a voice.

"Hello?! Is someone there?!"

Remus's head shot up. He looked around frantically, looking for the source of the voice while praying it wasn't his ears tricking him. 

"I'm here! Please find me!"

Remus got up and started walking around, looking everywhere.

"Don't worry! You're not alone! I'll find you! I promise!"

The voice sounded closer now. Remus saw someone running towards him. They wore an oversized black and white hoodie, they had black hair and white eyes, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots with white laces. They were really pale and had black eyeshadow.

They ran up to him and hugged him. Remus clung to them and just cried quietly. He didn't stop until he felt asleep.

* * *

When Remus woke up, he hoped it wasn't a dream. He didn't want to be in the cold and dark place. But he was warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The room he was in had black walls with dark purple. The bed he was on was mostly black but there were bits of purple or white here and there. He was wearing the person's hoodie. It was _huge_ on him! He was practically swimming in it. But it was so _warm_ and he didn't want to take it off. He walked to the door, which was dark purple with bright purple dripping down, and opened it. 

The hall were dark but not in a scary way. There were a few other rooms in the hall but he was drawn to the singing that was coming from what appeared to be a kitchen.

_"Tonight we are victorious_  
_Champagne pouring over us_  
_All my friends were glorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Remus walked over to the kitchen and peaked inside. The person who saved him, a male, was singing and cookong at the same time.

_"Double_ _bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine_  
_Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_  
_It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_  
_I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights"_

He danced around the kitchen as he sang. The kitchen was black and white but mostly white. Remus wondered why there was so much black in the house. He wanted to voice his thoughts but didn't dare for fear that the other would stop singing.

_"My touch is black and poisonous_  
_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_  
_I know you need it, do you feel it?_  
_Drink the water, drink the wine_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
_Until we feel alright_  
_Until we feel alright"_

Remus watches quietly but in awe at how graceful the man dances. Even when he's cooking, the way he moves in graceful and silent.

_"Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
_Until we feel alright_  
_Until we feel alright_

_I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_  
_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_  
_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_  
_Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

_My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it?  
Drink the water, drink the wine_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July"_

Remus sat down on the floor as quietly as he could to not startle the man. He looked like he was almost done cooking. 

_"Tonight_ _we are victorious_  
_Champagne pouring over us_  
_All my friends were glorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious_  
_Champagne pouring over us_  
_All my friends were glorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
_Until we feel alright_  
_Until we feel alright_

_Tonight we are victorious_  
_Champagne pouring over us_  
_All my friends were glorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious"_

He trailed off as he finished singing. He also finished cooking. Remus desided to make himself known and started clapping. He didn't expect the man to turn around and point a knife at him. But the knife was lowered when the man saw him. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and you scared me. How are you doing little one?"

Remus looked down so the man wouldn't see his eyes watering. He remembered bits and pieces of before. Before he was split, Roman was the only one to care about him. He didn't remember Morality much but he knew the light blue side hated him. Yet this _stranger_ was worried about him. He was so used to others not caring about him he didn't know what to do. The man seemed to take notice of this. 

"I don't think I introduced myself, did I?"

Remus looked up a bit and shook his head.

"My name is Virgil. My function is Paranoia, but you can call me Para. What about you?"

"My name is Remus. My funtion is Dark Creativity or Intrusive Thoughts."

Virgil nodded and smiled. "You must be hungry. Come on, I made some pizza."

Remus smiled. He had a feeling he would get along with Virgil quite well.

* * *

A month later

* * *

Remus shot up, a chocked sob leaving his mouth. The nightmare had been so vivid. He needed to see Virgil, to make sure he was okay but he also needed to see Roman.

Just then, the door opened slwly and in walked Virgil. He looked so worried and Remus couldn't help but feel bad for making him worry but right now, he needed to make sure the black and white side was okay. Virgil walked in and sat down on the bed. He pulled Remus on his lap and started singing softly.

"You're _alone, you're on your own, so what?_  
_Have you gone blind?_  
_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_  
_Glass half empty, glass half full_  
_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_  
_Count your blessings not your flaws_

_You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king again_

_You don't get what all this is about_  
_You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_  
_You've got that young blood, set it free_

_You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king_

_There's method in my madness_  
_There's no logic in your sadness_  
_You don't gain a single thing from misery_  
_Take it from me_

_You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king_

_You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king again"_

While he was singing, he was rubbing Remus's back softly. But Remus couldn't go back to sleep. He needed to see Roman.

"Virgil, where is Roman?"

Virgil looked down at him, looking concered. "Who's Roman?"

"My brother! Where is he?"

Virgil looked confused for a second before his body started shaking slightly. Remus looked at Virgil's white eyes and could see black seeping into his irises. Soon, his eyes were completely black. He also grew fangs. Remus whimpered. Virgil seemed to calm down a bit as his body stopped shaking and his eyes returned to normal but he still had fangs.

"Sorry about that little one. I think I know where Roman is but I'll be gone for a while. I promise I'l explain what happened when I get back, okay?"

Remus nodded. Virgil layed him back down on the bed and left. 

* * *

Logan sighed as he walked towards his room. He was exhausted and his bed was singing a siren song to him right now. But before he could get to him room, he overheard a conversation. He saw Patton talking to a side he had never seen before. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn't care. He sat down quietly to listen.

"Paranoia! How good to see you."

"I would say the same, but it would be a lie. You know why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins. Where is the other one?"

Logan's eyes widened. Twins? And there were other sides? Could 'Paranoia' mean Roman? Roman asked about Remus often, saying Remus was his brother. Were Roman and Remus twins?

"Oh? Tired of yours already?

"His name is _Remuss!"_

Paranoia's voice ended in a hiss that sounded like a warning.

"Its not right to keep them apart! Aren't you Morality?!"

"For Thomas, them being together is also Not Right"

Logan was Paranoia's eyes widen before he collapsed. Patton crouched down and forced Paranoia to look at him "This conversation is over. Stay away from the prince."

Logan got up and ran to his room. His thoughts going a mile a minute. So it _was_ about Roman! Logan changed into his pijamas as fast as possible and jumped into bed beofre Patton walked into the room to see if he was asleep. He would find out more about Paranoia tomorrow.

* * *

Virgil closed the door behind him before he collapsed again. He was exhausted and his whole body shook with pain. He could hear the voices in his head. Taunting him, insulting him, urging him to punish himself. But he couldn't. He had Remus now; he wasn't alone anymore. Speaking of Remus, the younger side had been watching from the hall. He slowly walked over to Virgil, who at that point had started hyperventilating. He was curled into a ball, crying quietly with his hands over his ears. 

Remus hugged him and didn't let go until he felt Virgil hug back. He had questions but they could wait. Virgil was more important.

"Sorry about that Re."

"Don't apologize Para! You did nothing wrong!"

"I guess you have some questions?"

"I do but you're more important."

"Well, I'm better now. I'll go make some tea and then I'll answer your questions okay?"

Remus nodded. "Can you make me some Rose Tea **(1)**?"

Virgil got up and smiled softly as he ruffled his hair. "Of course Re. Why don't you go get some blankets so we can cuddle later?"

Remus ran full speed to his room to get his blankets. He loved cuddling with Virgil. Since the dark side house is in the back of Thomas's mind, it's really cold all of the time. Virgil made a bunch of blankets to keep warm before Remus had arrived because before Remus, Virgil was the only dark side. The blankets were also incredibly soft and fluffy so they made cuddling even better. He grabbed one of his blankets and before he left, he grabbed the octopus stuffed animal Virgil made him. It was a green and black with a small mustache on it. It was his favorite stuffed animal because it was his first stuffed animal and Virgil made it for him. He ran into the living room where he threw his blanket and gently placed his stuffed animal on the floor before running into Virgil's room to get a blanket and his spider stuffed animal.

Virgil was watching the whole thing from the kitchen; amusement writen across his face.

Once the tea was done, he put it in two cups before going into the living room. He gave Remus his cup of rose tea while he tryed to cool down his cup of Lemon Balm Tea **(2)**. They both started cuddling and drinking their tea.

"What's your first question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lemon Balm Tea is made by infusing lemon balm leaves in hot water. It offers a tart flavor that is lively and invigorating. The flavor and aroma of the tea can boost mood and offer stress relief.
> 
> A study published in Nutrients found that lemon balm tea helps to reduce stress without the adverse side effects of prescription medications. Researchers found that drinking lemon balm tea resulted in significant decreases in anxiety both one hour and three hours after consumption. The tea helped to increase feelings of fatigue, without compromising mental faculties or decreasing cognition (4).
> 
> How to Brew:  
> Use one tablespoon of dried leaves or two tablespoons of fresh leaves for every cup of boiling water. Steep for 5 to 10 minutes. Lemon balm tea is a good daytime tea since it can help to boost relaxation, without causing drowsiness or decreasing memory recall. Drink throughout the day as needed to calm jittery nerves and soothe symptoms that lead to panic attacks.
> 
> (1) Rose tea is an herbal tisane made from rose petals. It offers a delicate floral flavor that is mildly sweet.
> 
> Studies show that rose tea has neuropharmacological effects. Researchers in Iran found that damask rose tea offers hypnotic and analgesic effects. The tea increased deep sleep and reduced the amount of time it took to fall asleep. Scientists also found that the tea directly affects benzodiazepine receptors—the same way that prescription medications such as Xanax and Clonazepam do (5).
> 
> Most researchers attribute these benefits to the flavonoids present in rose tea. These flavonoids directly target the production of the stress hormone cortisol and help to decrease inflammation, which alleviates pain.
> 
> How to Brew:  
> Use one large tablespoon of dried rose petals for every eight ounces of water. Add to a pot of boiling water and simmer for 5 to 8 minutes. Strain the rose petals using a fine mesh strainer and serve in teacups. Sweeten with agave or honey as desired.
> 
> I got bot of these teas from "The 8 Best Teas For Soothing Anxiety"


	3. Info on the sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically info on the sides’ powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the long break! I’m working on a new chapter but I’m having writer’s block so when I post it, it might be a bit short. In this fanfic, the sides have a power/ability and in this chapter, I’ll explain in a bit. Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter.

Name: Patton Morality Sanders

Function: Morality

Side: Light

Power: Manipulation. He can make people believe what he says because as morality, most believe he is always right.

Drawback(s): Manipulation doesn’t have a drawback on Patton, but it does for his victims. If a side strongly believes Patton is wrong or think he is lying and Patton uses Manipulation, it can be harmful to the victim. It causes internal turmoil and physical pain.

* * *

Name: Logan Logic Sanders

Light Function: Logic

Dark Function: Control

Side: Light shifting to Dark

Power: Control. He can control sides to make them do their jobs if he sees they’re not, he can also make sides stop if they’re going overboard.

Drawback(s): He can only control one side at a time. And when in control of a side, he can only make them either do their job or stop doing their job. He can’t make them do anything else.

* * *

Name: Roman Creativity Sanders

Function: Creativity 

Side: Light

Power: Summon. He can create/make things appear out of thin air.

Drawback(s): When he uses Summon, it takes a bit of his energy. If he uses it too much, he’ll feel drowsy.

* * *

Name: Remus Creativity Sanders

Function: Dark Creativity 

Side: Dark

Power(s): Summon and Shapeshifter. Shapeshifter allows Remus to turn into a specific animal.

Drawback(s): For Summon, same as Roman’s. For Shapeshifter, he can only turn into one animal but a different kind. For example, Virgil also has Shapeshifter and his animal is a spider. He can run into absolutely any kind of spider.

* * *

Name: Janus Deceit Sanders

Function: Deceit

Side: Dark

Power(s): Lie and Shapeshifter. Lie allows him to tell when a person is lying. Shapeshifter allows him to run into a specific animal or another side. He doesn’t become that side, he just looks absolutely identical to that side.

Drawback(s): For Lie, none. For Shapeshifter, he has to be careful as he can accidentally turn into his animal and bite someone. 

* * *

Name: Virgil Paranoia Sanders

Function: Paranoia

Side: Dark

Power(s): Fear and Shapeshifter. Fear allows him to control someone’s fear. He can amplify or reduce it. He can also take the form of someone’s fear. Shapeshifter allows him to turn into a specific animal.

Drawback(s): For Fear, he can not control his own fear, only the fear of others. If overused, he can suffer nightmares. For Shapeshifter, he must be very careful when in spider form as he might accidentally be stepped on.


End file.
